The predictive value of arterial pulsatile blood flow velocity, systolic blood pressure indexes, and microvasculature oxygen supply in wound healing of patients with diabetes mellitus will be assessed. Directional ultrasonography, rheography, and transcutaneous polarographic oxygen tension instrumentation will be used to evaluate tissue circulatory adequacy for healing distal lower limb amputation flaps preoperatively or skin lesions spontaneously. Investigation of a large series of diabetic patients with associated lower extremity vascular disease will be made to assess the indexes. It is hoped that indexes of healing prediction will be developed to encourage more conservative corrective surgery, e.g., below-the-knee, Symes, transmetatarsal, and toectomy in patients with diabetes mellitus.